Not everybody likes truth or dare
by xFireElementalx
Summary: The RRB and PPG come to my place for a game of truth or dare. xD Bad summary,but it's better :)
1. Chapter 1

Me:Well,here it is,my first try at a humor story! :)  
Brick:And how's that working for ya?  
Me:*opens a trap door and Brick falls in  
Me:And now,does anybody wanna play truth or dare?  
RRB:Sure,we're bored.  
PPG:So are ,'kay.  
Me:Fine,let's play! So,the first dare goes tooo…Blossom!  
Blossom:Why me?  
Me:You said you wanted to play -.-  
Blossom:Okay,but please can the question not involve Brick?  
Me:Aw,Pinkie you're no fun *smirks  
*Brick falls on the floor laughing  
Brick:Ahahaha,where have you been all my life?  
Me: Can we play?  
Everybody:Fine  
Me:Your question is:If you had to choose between Boomer and Brick,you would choose ?  
Blossom:I hate you -.-  
Me:I can live with that ;)  
Blossom:Well,I don't know..I guess Brick..  
Me:Ahaha,oh I knew it!  
Bubbles:It's getting dark outside,wanna continue tomorrow ?  
Everybody:Sure  
Me:See ya tomorrow :)

_**Ok,so that was my first attempt at ya like me truth or dare.I need ideas :P  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me:*reading a magazine and waiting for everyone  
*doorbell rings  
PPG:Hi!  
RRB:Sup' babe ;)  
Me:Okaaay,that was awkward..  
Me:And hey,before we start the game,I have a poll question in my magazine abut you 's better for Blossom,Brick or Dexster?  
*Everybody,except Blossom,points to Brick,and Brick points to himself  
Brick:Surely not Dorkster,Blossom's mine  
Me:Okay,can we start the game,and you finish the topic when you go home  
Brick:Fine..  
Me:Blossom,your turn  
Blossom:Hmmm…Buttercup! Truth or dare?  
Buttercup:Dare  
Blossom:I dare you to eat chocolate of Boomer's lap  
Buttercup:Oh whooptyy doo  
Blossom:And one more thing  
Buttercup:Could this get any better ?  
Blossom:Without using your hands !  
Buttercup:Oh joy…  
Boomer:Hey,hey can't I get a say in this ?  
Me:Nope :P  
Boomer:I hate you -.-  
Me:But the other cartoons love me,so I don't caree  
Buttercup:Can we get this done with ?  
*Buttercup does the dare  
Boomer:Ummm…I…maaa…  
Me:Hahahah,look's like somebody's in love  
Boomer:Maybe ;)  
Butch:Lay off brotha  
Boomer:Oh,come on,you don't even like her,you like Bub-…  
*Butch puts a hand over his mouth  
Me:Ohh,I didn't know you felt that way Butch :'D  
Butch:Tell her and I'll kill you  
Me:Haha,don't worry I won't  
Me:BC,you'r turn  
Buttercup:Bubbles,truth or dare?  
Bubbles:Dare  
Buttercup:Paint your hair blue  
Butch:Don't worry babe,you're pretty whatever you do  
Buttercup:Look's like I know who Butchie-boy likes…*smirks evilly  
Butch:Aw,come on!Please  
*Bubbles does the dare  
RRB:Hey,are we ever gonna get our turn ?  
Me:Tommorow,it's getting late  
Everybody:Okay  
Boomer and Brick:And hey Butch,let's talk about that girl you like  
Butch:*turns to me  
Can I stay here for the night,I'm begging you?  
Me:Sure,why not  
Butch:HELL YEAH!  
Everybody except me,Butch,and Bubbles:We'll get you tomorrow Butch :P  
Butch:Fine,fine,go already…  
Me:Bye,guys  
RRB:Bye  
PPG:Bye :)  
Butch:So now that they're gone,whatcha wanna do? :D  
Me:Boy,it's gonna be a long night… 


	3. Chapter 3

Me:*opens eyes and sees RRB and PPG in my house  
Me:WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE ?!  
Bubbles:Well,we came to finish the game,and Butch let us in since…  
Me:Not so loud,Butch kept me up all night...  
Buttercup:Haha,looks like you two had fun  
Me:I'll get you for that later  
Brick:Woah,I thought he liked Bub-…  
*Butch puts a hand over his mouth  
Brick:Brotha,ya gotta tell 'er sometimes  
Butch:Fine,fine,can we play ?  
Me:'Kay,who was the last one?  
Me:Oh,Bubbles! Your turn  
Bubbles:Buttercup,truth or dare  
RRB:ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!  
Me:Oh,hush up you'll get your turn  
Buttercup:Dare  
Bubbles:Flash Butch  
Me:Didn't think Bubbles would say that  
Bubbles:When we got here,Brick told me to do that  
Butch:*death glares Brick  
Brick:*falls on the floor and laughs,again  
*Buttercup does the dare  
Butch:*makes grabbing motions  
Boomer:You're a freakin' dead man,Butch! *punches him  
Me:Aw,come on Butch,that's not fair to the girl you like,now is it? :'D  
Butch:Again,tell her and I'll KILL you  
Me:Okay,now Buttercup  
Buttercup:Brick,truth or dare?  
Brick:Finally! Truth  
Buttercup:If you could go on a date with a Powerpuff who would you choose ?  
Brick:Blossy ;)  
Blossom:*hides behind me  
Me:Ahahahahaha….i can't breath….ahahah  
Bubbles:Oh,no Blossom,Buttercup we gotta go to that party now,remember ?  
Blossom and Buttercup:Oh,yeah! We forgot  
Blossom:We gotta go,but we'll be back tomorrow  
Buttercup:Yeah,you can play with the boys *talks to me  
Bubbles:Hope ya don't mind  
PPG:Bye ! :D  
*They leave  
Me:*look around me,and see the boys smirking devilishly at me  
Me:Oh,this ain't good… 


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Why me ? Why not Blossom ? :P  
Blossom:*yells from the party  
I HEARD THAT !  
Me:Darn you people with superpowers…  
RRB:*laugh  
Brick:Sooo…were we're we…*smirking  
*doorbell rings  
Me:Come on people,my house ain't a bus stop….  
Butch:Then how come we're here every day ? ;)  
Me: Against my will,that's for sure…  
Me:*gets up and opens door  
Dani: Hi !  
Me: Thank you thank you thank you  
Dani:Uhhh…It's nice to see you too ?  
Me:I mean,I'm glad you came here,I'm alone with three maniacs  
Dani:Who ?  
Me:Shhhh! Do you want them to hear you ?!  
Dani: SPEAK WOMAN,WHO ? xD  
Me:THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ! -_-  
Dani:YOU'RE ALONE WITH THE ROWDYRUFFS ?!  
Me:Well,I said I was alone with three maniacs…  
Dani: BUTCH IS HERE ! ^_^  
Me:Make that four maniacs….  
Dani: Hey !  
Me:Hahah,sorry but you have a weird thing for Butch xD  
Dani: Well,he is my favorite Ruff xD  
Me:So,you wanna play truth or dare with us ? I bet the idiots are getting bored without me  
Dani:Hahaha,sure  
*We walk back to the room  
RRB:AAA IT'S YOU ! :O  
Me: You guys know each other ?  
Butch:Heheh,funny story…


	5. Chapter 5

Me:I'm listening….  
Butch:Well,we used to play with her truth or dare..heheheh…  
Me:Cheaters ! :(  
RRB:Come on baby,don't be like that…  
Me:I'm not your baby !  
Dani:*sitting  
Wow,this is better than the stories on TV ! You guys don't have popcorn,do you ?  
Brick:Hmm…Nope I think we don't  
Me:What do you mean we ? This is my house and my house only ! -_-  
Boomer:Then why are we here ? ;)  
Me:I keep asking myself that on and on and on….  
RRB:*laugh  
Me:Are we gonna play before I turn 48 ?  
Brick:Hahahah,fine,fine  
Butch:But babe we had other things in mind ;)  
Me:What ? Hopefully you'll leave my house  
Brick:Hahaha,  
Me: -_-  
Brick: :"D  
Me:What were you gonna say Butcher-idiot ?  
Boomer:Ahahaha good one  
Me:A little bay back since I can't kick you out of my house  
Butch:As I was saying….We want to make you do dares to !  
Me:Do I have to ? *looks hopefully at Dani hoping she'll say no  
Dani:Yes !  
Me:ARRGGHHH  
RRB:Ahahahaha,we love you too  
Me:And I hate all of you.*talking to the RRB here  
Dani:Oh,come on Fire,pleaseee  
Me:FINE  
Dani:Yay !  
RRB:Your name is Fire ? O.o  
Me:Actually it's Ana,but never mind  
Me:Okay,we got truths and dares from the lovely people on the internet !  
Dani:Let's read them ! You're gonna love some of them….*evil giggle  
Me:Okaayy…First one goes from TheCrazyCute Girls…Hey !  
Dani:Just read ! :D  
Me:Wow,this is a lot….Here's a dare: I dare everyone (even you, me and the other cohosts) to sit in a circle in a random order and kiss the person to your right. Then switch places every once in an while  
Me:Are you normal ?  
Dani:Nope !  
*Everybody sits in a circle  
Me:*looks around and sees Brick to her right  
Me:Dani,did I ever mention how much I hate you ? -_-  
Dani:Ahahah,looks like you two will be happy together  
Me:After I strangle you -_-  
Me:*mouths  
YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND BRICK  
Dani:Well,now I do :))  
Brick:What ?  
Butch:JUST KISS HER IDIOT  
Brick:*grabs me  
Me:Uhhh…..  
Brick: ;*  
Dani:Now you have to switch seats !  
Me: Arrghh….*looks to her right and sees Butch  
Me:ARE YOU KIDDING ME ?!  
Butch:Pucker up babe ;)  
Dani:Lucky :(  
Me:Why is it always me ? -_-

_**I have to go ya !**_


End file.
